AGAINST ALL ODDS
by CTU Saint Louis
Summary: When Divatox erases our beloved rangers from history, Zordon and his sister, Zelda, must select new individuals to battle evil.
1. Queen of Evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Divatox, Rita, Goldar, etc. However, the new rangers and Zelda, belong to me.

Author's Notes: First of all, my name is Matt, and I'm the writer of this fanfic. This story will take place during MMPR. I hope to have at least 4 stories detailing through Zeo and more. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

AGAINST ALL ODDS: A Power Rangers Story

By Matt Jamieson

Chapter One-The Queen of Evil

April 24th, 1997

Divatox sat in the quarters of her sub, pondering. Astronema had been named princess of evil, and Dark Specter had completely ignored her. She wanted power; she wanted revenge on the power rangers, who had thwarted unleashing Maligore. Then, a thought came to her.

"Porto!" she bellowed, exiting her private quarters.

"Yes Divatox?" her head scientist said, waddling along.

"Can you create a device to send me to a time and place where I rule as queen of evil?" Divatox inquired.

"Yes, but it will take-," Porto began

"I want this device ready by the end of the day," she said as Porto walked out.

Divatox pulled down the periscope to view Angel Grove, where the rangers lived, she would take them out first, and then there would be no stopping her from making the future hers.

THE POWER CHAMBER

Dimitria awoke from her meditation, horrified at what she saw. She knew something was to go down, and wondered if she should contact the power rangers.

"Yo, Dimitria, what's the matter?" Alpha 6 asked.

"I am not sure Alpha, perhaps it was my imagination," she replied.

DIVATOX'S SUB

It was night now, and the world was asleep, but Divatox was ready to create chaos. Porto brought a large object up, and aimed it at a wall. The machine activated, showing a time portal.

"You may put in the time and specifics of when you will rule," Porto said.

"Hmm, the year 2525, world is ruled by Divatox, Queen of Evil," Divatox said, smiling as she typed, and hastily added, "AND NO ONE ELSE!"

"I have also created a time eraser to take with you, and erase the power rangers out of existence," Porto said gleefully.

Four piranhatrons lifted the ray gun like gadget on to the bridge, and put it down. Divatox smiled, and threw it into the portal. She turned to her crew, to make an announcement.

"Unfortunately, I don't require you deadbeats around with me, so I've set the ship to self-destruct as soon as I leap through. Toodles," she said, smirking a bit.

Porto, Elgar and Rygog looked shocked as their captain smirked, and jumped through as the ship exploded in a fury of heat and light.

ANGEL GROVE-2525

Divatox arrived in a dark, gleam palace, surrounded by piranhatrons. She toured the palace, seeing human rebels being tortured and executed. She complemented her piranhatrons as she saw her nemeses, Astronema, Zedd, Rita and others in the dungeons. Divatox walked to the balcony where a time portal was, and she set up the time eraser.

"Now, according to the records, that idiot Zordon chose his little rangers in 1993, so, just aim it at the Command Center, and…YES! No more earth rangers!" she said, cheering in victory, and adding, "Viva la Diva!"

"Wait, there was that stupid Andros from KO-35, better eliminate him as well," she said, continuing to blast the eraser.

She snapped, as two piranhatrons brought her a chair, and a glass of Eltarian wine.

"It's good to be queen," she said, as she drank from the glass.


	2. A New Kind of Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Divatox, Rita, Goldar, etc. However, the new rangers and Zelda, belong to us.  
  
  


A/N: Before I begin, let me brief you on the new rangers a bit. They will definitely be like the originals.

Red-Kyle Martis age 16, martial arts expert.

Black-Greg Stone, age 15, athlete, part jock.

Pink-Cindy Jennings age 15, gymnast and cheerleader.

Blue-Ross Kendal, Age 16, genius and karate student.

Yellow-Joan Cabot, Age 15, inventor and martial arts instructor.

Green (Not here, yet)-Samantha Collins, Age 16, and martial arts expert, in love with Kyle.

Here is another new character, Zelda. She is Zordon's younger sister, and a genius as well. She and her brother, as well as their friend Dimitria still retain their Zeo powers. 

This should make things a bit clearer.

Chapter 2-A New Kind of Power

ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER-1993

Kyle Martis took a deep breath as he executed the correct move. At age 16, he was a martial arts pro, and could instruct people, like his friend Ross Kendal. Ross, the same age, was a genius, but got beat up for it, so he needed some self-defense. Ross tried the move, but fell over in the attempt.

Over at the table, Joan Cabot smirked. She was an inventor, not a genius, but she enjoyed it. She looked over at Ross, whom she might take in the style of Mantis martial arts. Then again, maybe she wouldn't. She had some attraction for him, but not much.

Greg Stone entered the Youth Center, carrying a soccer ball. He had just come from practice, and was going to get a smoothie, but not before he said hello to his girlfriend. At the balance beam was Cindy Jennings, training for the gymnastics meet this Sunday. She glanced and saw her boyfriend approaching, so she jumped down. 

"Hey there," she said, grabbing her water bottle.

"Hey," Greg responded kissing her.

"Practice over already?" she asked.

Greg nodded as they went to the table Joan was at. Ross and Kyle joined them, and the gang bought a round of smoothies.

DIVATOX'S PALACE-2525

Divatox stood on the balcony, feeling something was not right. She had eliminated the five originals, and the turbo takeovers, along with the allies from KO-35. Then it hit her, ZORDON! She had not gotten rid of the ORIGINAL rangers. 

"NOOOO!!!!" she hollered.

Divatox remembered back to her home planet of Eltar, when she had been the Gold Zeo Ranger. Her friends Zordon, Zelda, Dimitria, Zedd had been rangers as well. She had forgotten to eliminate them. She ran to the machine, but the computer beeped a response.

"The eraser has been disabled, please recharge and consult manufacturer," it said.

Divatox kicked the machine, but hurt her foot in the process. She turned to her servants, and ordered them to bring a prisoner up from the dungeons.

"Ah, Rita. How nice to see you. I have a mission, which will guarantee you parole," Divatox said calmly.

"I'll take it! What is it?" Rita asked, standing at a chance for freedom.

"Go to 1993, and get rid of Zordon. Use any means necessary, I will release your minions to assist you. Goldar, Finster, Scorpina and the other two," Divatox said.

"Thank you," Rita said, bowing.

"Do not fail me," The Queen of Evil said as the time portal opened.

RITA'S MOON PALACE-1993

Rita glanced up as she was back on the Moon. Her minions were there, and she was ready for battle.

"Let's see if my wand still has any good magic. Earthquake!" she roared, aiming her wand at Earth.

THE COMMAND CENTER

Zelda awoke from her meditation to violent rumbling.

"Zordon, what is it?" Zelda asked.

"It is Rita, she has returned. Find me five overbearing and over-emotional humans," Zordon replied.

"No! Not teenagers!" Zelda screamed.

"Yes, hurry!" Zordon said.

Zelda pressed a few buttons.

ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER

Everything was crashing as the five friends stood up.

"What's happening?" Cindy asked with fear.

"An earthquake of some sort," Ross replied.

"Hey, I feel like I'm being lifted up," Kyle said.

"Me too," Greg said.

The teens disappeared from the Youth Center in five flashes of color.

THE COMMAND CENTER

The teens landed in a dimly lit place. They began looking around at the strange settings.

"Greetings humans. I am Zordon, a wise sage. My appearance is that of a time warp, caused by my arch nemesis," he said, as the rangers turned around.

They saw a large tube with a blue floating head.

"No way," Joan remarked.

Just then a woman in white appeared, staring at the clothes the teens were wearing.

"This is my younger sister, Zelda. She attends to the Command Center functions I cannot perform," he said.

"Is there something wrong…Cindy?" Zelda asked.

"How did you know my name?" she questioned. 

"Well, I am a psychic, I know all of your names," she said.

"Why did you bring us here?" Ross asked.

"Observe behind you the viewing globe. On it, is Divatox. She was not powerful until last night, when she traveled to the year 2525, and erased from the time the original candidates I would have chosen. Next is Rita Repulsa, my arch nemesis, a sorceress bent on controlling the universe. She has returned to this year to stop me, but I will stop her first," Zordon said.

"How?" Kyle asked.

Zordon nodded to Zelda, who raised her hands. White light surged, and gently hit the five teens. Five mysterious items appeared on their waists.

"These are your morphers. When in danger, hold these morphers out to the sky, and call out the names of your respective dinosaurs. These will turn you into Power Rangers, with superhuman abilities," Zelda said.

"Kyle you are the red Tyrannosaurus. Joan, you are the yellow Saber-Toothed Tiger. Ross, you are the blue Triceratops. Cindy, you are the pink Pterodactyl, and Greg, you are the black Mastodon," Zordon said.

"How will we activate them?" Cindy asked.

"Just say, It's Morphin Time!" Zelda replied.

RITA'S MOON PALACE

"So, teenagers, eh? Let's see how they do against my first monster…Eye Guy," Rita said, walking to Finster's workshop.

Minutes later, the eye-covered villain appeared in Angel Grove's park.

THE COMMAND CENTER

Alarms were blaring in the Command Center, sensing danger on Earth.

"What is it?" Ross asked.

"Observe the viewing globe. It is one of Rita's monsters, Eye Guy. Go defeat him rangers, and may the power protect you," Zordon said.

Kyle reached for his morpher, as did his friends and said, "It's Morphin Time!"  
  


"Mastodon!" Greg said.

"Pterodactyl!" Cindy yelled.

"Triceratops!" Ross bellowed.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" Joan said.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Kyle yelled.

A/N: A new legacy is born. I hope chapter 3 will be up soon. The green ranger will soon be here.  
  


  
  



	3. The First Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own all of the crap Saban owns. You know about my characters, yada, yada, yada. 

A/N: I am sorry if these chapters seem short. They will become longer, I promise. It's just that today I had to finish up a service paper, and review for my test on _Tom Sawyer_.

Chapter 3-The First Battle

Zelda teleported the rangers to Eye Guy's location. The rangers landed, and gasped at the sight of their first monster.

"Whoa that thing is ug-ly!" Cindy commented.

"You aren't that pretty yourself," the monster said.

"Let's go," Kyle said, running toward the monster.  

The others followed, but Eye Guy's many eyes created bursts of energy, which hit the rangers. They were knocked back a few feet, but got up.

"Rangers! There are special weapons you have! Use them to defeat this fiend," Zordon said to the rangers telepathically.

"How? We don't know what they are!" Greg yelled.

"I will transmit the images of this weaponry to you," Zelda's voice said as the rangers stopped and took note of their new weapons.

Kyle turned and said to Eye Guy, "You're finished,"

Cindy also turned and said, "Time to see an optometrist," 

Greg yelled, "We need our power weapons!"  
  
A flash of lightning occurred as the rangers received their weapons.

Greg was first, receiving an ax, and chopping at Eye Guy.

Cindy was next, taking a bow, and firing arrows from a distance.

Ross was third, getting a lance and stabbing Eye Guy's colossal eyes with it.

Next came Joan with two daggers, she jumped around, heaving the daggers and wounding their foe.

Last was Kyle with a sword, he charged valiantly, cutting into Eye Guy's flesh.

"He's still standing!" Joan said, gasping for breath.

"Let's combine our weapons!" Kyle said.

"Power axe!" Greg said, throwing his axe into place.

"Power bow!" Cindy said, chucking her bow aside.

"Power daggers!" Joan said as she threw her daggers into the forming weapon.

"Power lance!" Ross said, splitting the lance apart, and then throwing it into place.

"Power sword!" Kyle said as he jumped, manually fitting his sword into the weapon.

"POWER RANGERS!" they all said as the weapon fired four small shots and one large one.

Eye Guy was hit with all blasts as electricity left his body, and he exploded, dying.

RITA'S MOON PALACE

Back at Rita's palace, she had watched the whole thing. Watched five measly teenagers destroy one of her best monsters, in under half an hour, what an outrage.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" she yelled as her minions, Squatt and Baboo began cowering in fear.

"Empress, why not use your wand to enlarge this monster," Goldar suggested.

"What an excellent idea," she said, moving toward the balcony.

"MAGIC WAND, MAKE MY MONSTER, GROW!" Rita proclaimed, hurling her wand to Earth.

ANGEL GROVE PARK

The wand impacted, zapped red flashes, and split the ground. Everything was quaking as smoke was rising from where Eye Guy once stood. Now the monster was at least fifty feet tall, and able to destroy Angel Grove with a few swift moves.

"What do we do now?" Ross asked.

Zelda appeared in the park, possibly with an answer.

"Rangers, since Zordon and I have been here, we have been experimenting on war machines known as zords. You each have a dinozord, with the same dinosaur you morphed into. Call upon these zords, combine them to form the Megazord and combat against Eye Guy," Zelda said.

Kyle said, "Thank you Zelda," he said, bowing to her as she disappeared in a streak of white light.

"Zords?" Ross asked, not believing.

"Only one way to find out if their real," Greg said.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" the group proclaimed.

Kyle's zord was first, rising from the depths of Earth, magma flowing out from under it.

Greg's zord followed, stamping out from the frozen winters.

Ross's zord was next, thumping out from the desert.

Joan's zord jumped out from a jungle, roaring as it did.

Cindy's was last, flying out of an erupting volcano.

The rangers jumped up entering the cockpits.

"Kyle here, ready for action!" he said.

"This guy is going to get his eyes poked out!" Greg replied.

"Ross here, systems fully functional!" Ross read from a screen.

"Joan here, ready to rock," she said.

"Nice stereo!" Cindy exclaimed, entering her zord. (Couldn't resist that one J)  
  


The zords began coming closer, as Kyle gave out the word.

"Use your power crystals, prepare for formation," he said.

He pulled out his coin, turning it into a crystal, and jamming it into a socket.

The others did the same, and the formation began. The zords combined, forming legs, a torso, arms and finally a head. The group came together in once cockpit, Kyle at the front.

"Switch into Megazord battle mode!" Kyle yelled.

"RIGHT!" the others responded.

The Megazord stood up and activated, ready for battle.

"You need to check your specs," Eye Guy said as he zapped the Megazord with his eyes.

The Megazord reeled back a bit, but came, punching the monster.

Eye Guy breathed, and fired a large blast from his hugest eye, bringing the Megazord to Earth.

"Rangers, to defeat this fiend, I am sending you an item which will be used in the future," Zordon said.

"We need the Power Sword!" Kyle said as the sword came down, thunder crashing.

The Megazord picked up the sword, and prepared to hit its opponent.

Eye Guy said, "I'm not going blind yet,"

The Megazord lunged forward, hitting Eye Guy. Eye Guy fell over, creating a large explosion. The rangers reveled in their first victory.

THE COMMAND CENTER

After the battle, the rangers were teleported back to the Command Center. Zelda and Zordon also rejoiced in the won battle.

"Now that you have become Power Rangers, you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power. First, never use your power for personal gain. Second, never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you. And finally, keep your identities secret; no one may know you are a Power Ranger," Zordon said.

"I'll fight Rita until she is gone, and then we'll try and stop the timeline Divatox is creating," Kyle said.

"Me too," Joan agreed.

"Me three," Ross said.

"Me four," Cindy said.

"Me five," Greg commented.

"POWER RANGERS!" the teens said, jumping up, celebrating their first victory.

A/N: FIRST BATTLE IS A SUCCESS! The next chapter will begin the saga with the Green Ranger. It will take a couple of chapters to finish.  
  



	4. Green with Envy Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Saban's power rangers.

A/N: Here it is, the introduction of my favorite character (next to Kyle), Samantha. While I have the opportunity, I'd like to tell what I won't be putting in from MMPR. The ninjetti thing, pink power switch, Rito, Master Vile (will make an appearance in another story), that should be it. The Alien Rangers and the Zeo Crystal will be shortened, because I don't want to get into the back-stories of how the rangers get their crystal pieces. Anyway, on with chapter 4.

Chapter 4-Green with Envy Part I

It had been one month since the five teens had become power rangers. Now, they were trying to keep on with their normal lives, and at the same time, keeping Angel Grove safe from Rita. Ross had constructed five communicators, which looked like watches. They tapped into the Command Center's teleportation and communication frequencies, so the rangers were always in contact.

In case the communicators were malfunctioning, Ross had engineered his VW Bug into the RADBUG, which could fly and turbo in the air to the Command Center. The rangers hadn't used it yet, because the communicators were fully functional.

At the Youth Center, Kyle was gearing up for his heat in the karate tournament. He turned, seeing his competitor from Stone Canyon, Samantha Collins warming up. She was like nothing he had seen, yelling and kicking at the speed of light. She was also very beautiful, and he had a sense of attraction for her.

RITA'S MOON PALACE

Rita pulled away from her Ritascope, specially designed telescope, staring down at Earth.

"Did you see that girl?" Rita asked Squatt, Baboo and Goldar.

"Yeah, she's really kicking butt," Baboo, said.

"She will be the perfect choice for my green ranger," she said fiendishly.

"Yes, and once we find the tool you need to control her, she will be evil forever," Goldar commented.

"YES!" Rita exclaimed.

She walked to her chamber inside the palace, and prepared herself for the ritual.

ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER

Kyle was up, and shook hands with his competitor. They began fighting stance, and battled. Kyle was awarded the first point, and in a few minutes later, he earned his second point. _Only three more to go, _he thought. 

The fight continued as Samantha earned her first two points. She jumped and flipped Kyle onto the blue mat, earning the lead. Kyle wasn't going to stand for this, so he jabbed, tying for the lead. He kicked, tripping Samantha, and receiving the fourth point. 

Samantha was not pleased, and chopped at her opponent, earning her fourth point. Now it was down to the last move, Kyle ran, but Samantha jumped, and kicked him, winning the match. Kyle got up, shocked that he lost his match, but still needed to not be a sore loser.

"Congratulations, Samantha," Kyle said, shaking her hand again.

"You put up a good fight," she said, smiling at him as she walked away.

The other rangers came over, Joan with Kyle's water bottle, and Ross with his towel. They cheered him up, and began joking a bit.

"Hey, Kyle, I noticed you're looking at her," Cindy said in a singsong voice.

"So?" Kyle said gruffly.

"So? Why not ask her out, I heard she transferred to Angel Grove High," Cindy responded.

"Maybe I will," he said, smiling.

ANGEL GROVE ALLEY

Samantha walked down the alley, putting a green sweater on as she continued walking. The wind had picked up behind her for a mysterious reason.

RITA'S PALACE

Inside Rita's chamber, candles were lit at her dark altar, and she began chanting over a crystal ball.

"Yom, yosha," she began in an alien language.

Goldar and Finster watched in amazement as their Empress began a ritual not performed for over 10,000 years.

"You will become my evil green ranger. _After _you face my putties in a test," she proclaimed in English and then went back to the other language.

ANGEL GROVE ALLEY

A flash of light occurred and in front of Samantha stood three strange clay people. They were babbling and moving toward her. She put down her gym bag, and assumed a fighting stance.

"You picked the wrong day to fight Samantha Collins," she said, moving toward the creatures.

The first attacked, and Samantha kicked and chopped it until it fell back, cowering. The second attacked in a similar manner, but Samantha dropped kicked this one, and tripped, kicking its head and sending it back.

"Well, well, two down, one to go," Samantha said, moving in.

She attacked first, and the creature jumped up for his counterattack. Samantha grabbed its arms in mid-air and began swinging him around. She let go, and the final creature landed in a nearby dumpster. She stopped and breathed a sigh of relief, whatever those things were, she had defeated them.

Seconds later, the injured things disappeared, transported somewhere.

RITA'S PALACE

On the balcony, Rita had watched as the girl she had chosen easily defeated her putties, just like the regular rangers did. Rita transported herself to Samantha's location. The time had come to give the sixth power ranger life.

ANGEL GROVE ALLEY

Samantha picked up her bag, and continued on to her house. After walking a few feet, another flash occurred, and a strange woman appeared on the rooftops.

"Samantha, I have chosen you!" the woman said. She held out her staff, and it zapped Samantha, engulfing her in green smoke. The woman cackled and disappeared again.

RITA'S PALACE

At her altar, a skull zapped Samantha into the tiny crystal ball. In the crystal ball was a dark lit green room. Samantha was covered in some kind of moss, waiting for power to be put in her.

"NOW, RECEIVE THE POWER!" Rita screamed as her staff exploded energy. Squatt and Baboo grabbed each other as lightning struck.

Inside the crystal, the moss began to tear away, and Samantha awoke. Her eyes glowed green for a moment and then returned to the bright blue.

"How may I serve thee, Empress?" she said monotonously. 

"You will become my evil green power ranger, committing evil deeds for me. Let me make clear who your enemies are. They are the power rangers, protectors of good. Destroy them, after your first test. They are Kyle the red ranger, Joan the yellow ranger, Ross the blue ranger, Greg the black ranger and Cindy the pink ranger. Your first mission, however, is to enter the Command Center and disable the power rangers' leader, Zordon and his sister, Zelda," Rita said.

"They will be permanently disabled," Samantha prophesied. 

"Now, receive the sixth power coin," Rita said as a small green streak appeared in Samantha's hand. As Samantha closed her hand, green smoke flew through the crystal, and Samantha appeared now with a green power ranger's uniform on. It was the as the other rangers, except she had a shield on her chest, and a diamond shaped helmet.

Samantha cackled evilly as she was taken out of the crystal.

THE COMMAND CENTER

"But brother-," Zelda began.

"Will you please take a meditative state as I place myself into one," Zordon said.

Zelda didn't feel like meditating, but shut her eyes, and began levitating.

Suddenly, a green streak of light appeared as a mysterious stranger entered the Command Center. Zelda sensed this, and awoke out of her meditative state.

"Well, well, a ranger wannabe, you won't get very far here," Zelda said as she zapped white energy at the person.

The energy absorbed into the shield on the stranger's chest plate. She cackled, and Zelda could tell this person was female.

"Did you really think you were going to stop me?" she asked as she punched green energy at Zelda. Zelda fell back, stunned by the blast as her brother awoke.

"How did you enter, only a ranger with a power coin can enter undetected," Zordon said, questioning this stranger.

"I am Rita's green ranger," Samantha retorted.

"So, she finally chose someone to give the sixth power coin to," Zordon said

"That's right, old man. And now the Earth won't be safe, once I destroy the power rangers," Samantha said.

"Samantha, you do not know how wrong you are," Zordon said.

"SILENCE!" Samantha said as she went to the control panels. She tugged and pulled out wires, moving to the next station and doing the same.

"Samantha, stop! You don't know what you're doing. NO! I'm losing contact with this dimension. Zelda! Hear me!" Zordon said as the tube went dim.

Samantha cackled, pressed her morpher, and disappeared.

Zelda unsteadily got up and pressed one of the surviving buttons.

"Power rangers, I…need…help," Zelda said, pressing one other button to loop the message before the blackness took her, and she became unconscious.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review. Ch. 5, Part II should be up soon.

  
  



	5. Green with Envy Part II

Disclaimer: Saban big money maker, me flat broke. Difference? He own power rangers, I don't. My rangers and Zelda make me N.B.C. Nothing but crap.

A/N: OK, there will be some significant differences in this from the 5-parter _Green with Evil_. For instance, there will be no Goldar/Red ranger battle, no eclipse, and no enlarged fight between Megazord/green ranger/Goldar/Scorpina. Anyway on with Chapter 5.

Chapter 5-Green with Envy Part II

THE YOUTH CENTER

Kyle sat at the Juice Bar, sipping on a milkshake. He was hoping Samantha would walk in, so he could ask her out. Hours passed, and nothing happened. Suddenly, Ross and Joan came rushing in. The other rangers met at a table.

"We've got trouble!" Joan said, clearly out of breath.

The rangers backed into a small hall, where they usually teleported.

"10 minutes ago, Zelda contacted me, the message has been repeating," Ross said as he pressed a button on his communicator.

"Power rangers…I…need…help," Zelda said through the communicator.

"Have we tried responding?" Kyle inquired.

"Yeah, but I get this," Joan said as she pressed her communicator. The small gadget made a monotone beep, like when there is a busy line on a phone.

"What about teleportation?" Cindy asked.

"The same," Ross replied.

Kyle sighed, something was definitely up, and he didn't like it.

"Let's take the RADBUG, it's fully charged," Kyle said.

The rangers walked out of the Youth Center, and 6 blocks to Ross' house where the RADBUG was in the garage.

"Can you drive this?" Kyle asked Ross as he got in.

"Doesn't exactly take a degree in nuclear engineering," Ross commented back to him as the RADBUG geared up.

After a few blocks, the RADBUG rose up and sailed through the clouds.

"Should be there soon," Ross said.

Cindy turned from her window view over to Kyle, who looked depressed. 

"What's wrong Kyle?" Cindy asked with concern.

"Samantha wasn't at school, and she didn't come to the Youth Center," Kyle said.

"Maybe she was sick," Joan said, turning her head to face Kyle.

"Maybe," Kyle said sadly.

"We're here," Ross, said as he took the RADBUG down for landing.

THE COMMAND CENTER

The RADBUG landed and the teens stepped out, gasping at the destruction they saw.

"Look at this place!" Cindy said.

"Someone ripped out the control panels," Joan remarked.

"Oh my God, Zelda!" Greg said, cradling her in his arms.

Kyle, Joan and Cindy walked over as Ross surveyed the extent of the damage.

"Is she-," Kyle began.

Joan inspected her, checking for any lacerations.

"She is fine, but she has a few cuts, and significant burns," Joan said.

"That's not all we have to worry about, look," Ross said as the rangers turned, seeing Zordon's energy tube dimly lit.

Zelda moaned faintly, and awoke, as Greg helped her to her feet.

"Power rangers, I am so glad you are here. I was barely able to contact you," Zelda said.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"My memory is very vague. All I remember is someone zapping me with energy, and cackling as they ripped out the control panels," Zelda said, rubbing her head.

Zelda looked around, and nearly fainted back into Ross' arms when she saw Zordon's energy tube. 

RITA'S PALACE

Rita was celebrating in disabling her arch nemesis, Zordon, when the wind began blowing inside the palace. A time portal opened, and Divatox stepped out.

"Hail Divatox, Queen of Evil," Goldar, Scorpina, Finster, Squatt and Baboo said, kneeling, as Rita did the same.

Divatox allowed them to stand, and turned to Rita.

"I'm impressed, only a month and you've managed to disable Zordon," Divatox said.

"It was nothing, just the help of my new ally," Rita said, motioning to the balcony, where a human girl was standing.

The girl turned, bowing before Divatox, and then standing.

"Divatox, allow me to introduce you to Samantha Collins, my green ranger," Rita said as Divatox inspected her.

"When is she to destroy the power rangers?" Divatox asked.

"Now," Rita said, turning to Scorpina and saying, "Scorpina, when I say, you will accompany the green ranger to Earth,"

Scorpina nodded saying, "My will is yours, Empress," 

Samantha turned to the balcony, raising her morpher and saying, "It's Morphin' Time!" 

"Dragonzord!" she yelled, transforming into the green ranger.

A/N: Ooh! Part III will tell of the rangers' battle with Scorpina and the green ranger. Please review; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 6 will be up by the end of the week, I hope.


	6. Green with Envy Part III

Disclaimer: Saban owns the rangers, I don't I'm borrowing Rita, Divatox and a couple of characters.

A/N: Chapter 6 is ready; there should be one or two more chapters before the rangers turn Samantha's allegiance. BTW, I kind of lied, there will be a very brief Megazord battle between Goldar/Scorpina and Megazord.                                            

Chapter 6-Green with Envy Part III

THE COMMAND CENTER

Greg, Joan and Kyle had been administering to Zelda, stitching her cuts and burns, while Cindy and Ross worked on rewiring the entire control matrix system of the Command Center. There were significant wires damaged in the attack, and some would need replacing. Ross had fixed the communicators, and teleportation was up and running again. Suddenly, the alarm systems began blaring, and the rangers ran to the viewing globe, along with Zelda. 

On it was a woman in gold armor, firing blasts from her hands. Many of the rangers were thinking she looked like a female Goldar.

"Oh dear! It is Scorpina, I haven't seen her for 5,000 years!" Zelda said.

"Scorpina?" Joan asked, watching the woman battle on the screen.

"Yes, she is Goldar's accomplice. Be careful rangers, Scorpina can sting you with her poisoned sword," Zelda said.

"We'll be careful, Zelda. It's Morphin Time!" Kyle called out as the rangers morphed into their alter egos.

ANGEL GROVE INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT

The rangers landed at Scorpina's location. She cackled as she shots blasts from her fingertips, hitting the rangers. 

The rangers removed their Blade Blasters, and began dueling with Scorpina, getting blown back. Some of the rangers made it through, and hacked at the gold armor, being repelled back.

Scorpina laughed, saying, "If you think _I'm _tough, wait till you see what Rita has for you,"

As if on cue, green lightning struck, and out of it raised a green power ranger, standing alongside Scorpina.

The rangers were shocked, and didn't know what to do. They removed their blade blasters again, combating this new foe, which easily blocked their attacks, and used their own weapons on them.  What made it worse was they didn't know who this new enemy was, or even if he, or she was human.

THE COMMAND CENTER

Zelda had fixed the control matrix, and the wires, and had begun initiating a search for her brother. As the computer scanned, she faintly heard Zordon coming through.

"ZORDON! Where are you? Tell me," she asked.

"I'm in- you must…stop…" Zordon said, very brokenly. 

"Hang on!" Zelda said, increasing the power of the search.

RITA'S PALACE

Up in the palace, Divatox must have sensed the search, because she rose up, angrily and ordered Goldar to tell the green ranger to teleport back into the Command Center, and wreak more havoc upon the power rangers. She added it is the only way to make the Empress happy. Goldar nodded and teleported down to Earth.

ANGEL GROVE INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT

As the rangers were thrown back, Goldar appeared, briefing the green ranger of what to do. The green ranger nodded and teleported away. Goldar stayed, and pummeled the rangers, draining their powers.

THE COMMAND CENTER

As Zelda began typing, Zordon responded once more.

"I am in sector, Q9," Zordon said, before breaking off once again.

Zelda sighed as her brother's voice disappeared. She needed to get him back, the rangers loved him like a father, and he had been one to them and to her for the longest time she could remember.

All of a sudden, the green ranger transported into the Command Center again. Zelda sensed it again, and this time, she pressed a button, enclosing the stranger in a force field. 

"What the-," the ranger began.

"I am sorry, but you must understand, keeping you here will be better for the world, safer for it," Zelda said, continuing to type.

The green ranger breathed a heavy sigh, and fired a large green streak of energy, destroying the force field. Zelda turned, powering up her hands with energy, blasting the mysterious person off of their feet. The ranger retaliated, powering up their hands with green energy and blasting Zelda, as she nearly colliding into Zordon's energy tube. Zelda raised her head, and fell back. 

RITA'S PALACE

Divatox yawned and said, "This is taking too long!" 

She grabbed Rita's wand, and her own, hurling them to Earth.

"What are you doing?" Rita asked angrily.

"Escalating the battle," Divatox said, turning to the kitchen to prepare a victory celebration.

ANGEL GROVE INDUSTRIAL DISTRICT

The rangers gasped seeing the two wands hit the Earth. Goldar rose to a large form, and Scorpina grew, changing into a large scorpion like creature.

"Oh boy," Cindy said.

"We need Megazord power, now!" Kyle said as the zords arrived.

The rangers jumped in, and automatically formed the Megazord. The rangers walked into battle, and could not stand the force of two powerful villains colliding with them.

"We need the Power Sword!" Kyle said as the sword came down from the sky.

The sword arrived, but had no effect in the battle. 

Goldar tackled the Megazord, draining power from it. Scorpina extended her tail, and drained the last bits of power from the Megazord. 

Inside the cockpit, large sparks flew as the rangers abandoned ship.

The rangers fell to Earth, as the zords fell through a crack in the Earth, burning in it. When the zords began burning, the rangers lost their morphing capability.

"OUR ZORDS!" Greg said.

"They were always there for us," Joan said.

"Now they're gone, when we need them most," Cindy said, tears in her eyes.

"Let's get back to the Command Center," Kyle said as the rangers teleported away.

THE COMMAND CENTER

The rangers landed, and saw Zelda with a massive burn across her chest. Kyle and Ross lifted her to her feet as she gasped, seeing the mark.

"Zelda, something's wrong," Cindy said.

"When we fought Scorpina, some green ranger attacked us," Greg said.

"And then the ranger left, and Goldar took its place. Scorpina and Goldar grew, and destroyed our zords," Joan said.

"Now we can't morph," Kyle said.

"This green ranger has been the one responsible for the destruction in the Command Center. I trapped him or her, and initiated a DNA scan. The identity of the green ranger will appear on the viewing globe," Zelda said, pressing buttons at a console as the rangers turned their eyes to the globe.

On it, a person in a green tank top appeared, rotating from the back, until their face could be seen.

"Oh no," Cindy said.

"It can't be," Ross said.

"No way," Joan said.

"Impossible," Greg commented.

Kyle sighed, and said, "It is her, Samantha is the green ranger,"

A/N: Read and review! Chapter 7 will end the green ranger saga. Chapter 8 begins the tale of Lord Zedd. 


	7. Green with Envy Part IV

Disclaimer: Saban is a millionaire; I'm living in the poor house, like the former Enron executives.

A/N: MAN! I thought I'd never finished the Green Ranger saga. I know, I'm exaggerating, but now I'm going to take a break. I have band concert, Mystery Day and I'm going this weekend to see _X2: X-Men United_. So, enjoy it, because there won't be one for a while.

Chapter 7-Green with Envy Part IV

THE COMMAND CENTER

Ross sealed the burn wound across Zelda's chest, and tried to search again for Zordon with no success. Zelda turned to the rangers, and said, "Rangers, try to live your lives normally, I will search for Zordon. If you find Samantha, contact me immediately,"

The rangers nodded, and teleported out.

RITA'S PALACE

Up at the palace, a celebration was in store. Divatox had prepared some of the group's favorite foods, and shared some of the rare Eltarian wine with them.

"A TOAST!" Rita proclaimed.

"Yes, yes. To Zordon, and Zelda, may their memories live on, NOT! To the Earth, PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DESTINY! And to Samantha, my ray of sunshine, my savior, I salute you," Divatox said.

"Thank you, my queen," Samantha said as Divatox smirked.

"Well I have a present for you. For defeating the power rangers, I present you with the Sword of Darkness," Rita said as Goldar gave Samantha a large broadsword. 

"Thank you, Empress," Samantha said, testing the sword at the air.

ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER-THE NEXT DAY

Kyle entered the Youth Center, and sat down at the Juice Bar.

"Hey, Kyle, the usual?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah. Say Ernie, you haven't seen Samantha around here?" Kyle asked.

"Matter of fact I have, she's working out over there," Ernie said, pointing to the weight set where Samantha was.

Kyle walked over, and stood by the set.

"It's over, Samantha, we know who you are," Kyle said.

Samantha put the weights up, and sat up.

"No, it's the beginning of a dark time, ex-power ranger, and you won't have Zordon around to save you," Samantha said as her eyes flashed green right in front of Kyle.

Kyle sighed and went back to the Juice Bar.

DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE

Samantha had finished working out, and had morphed into the green ranger. She was waiting for Rita, and she appeared, with a strange dagger.

"Samantha, you have seen the mighty zords of the power rangers fall. I give you now your own zord, to destroy Angel Grove with!" Rita said, handing the dagger to Samantha and disappearing.

Samantha took the dagger, and began playing it, like a flute. In the murky waters of the Pacific, a large zord rose up, screaming as it did. The zord took the form of a dragon, and Samantha commanded it to first destroy the harbors it was near. The zord began crushing docks and buildings with its colossal feet.

RITA'S PALACE

Up in the palace, Rita began cackling. Soon the power rangers would be destroyed, and the world would be hers. Divatox couldn't stop her from ruling Earth in this time.

THE YOUTH CENTER

The rangers were sitting, disheartened at a table when their communicators began ringing. They stepped into the hall, and Kyle contacted Zelda with his.

"We're here, Zelda," Kyle said.

"Rangers, come to the Command Center, we have an urgent situation," Zelda said.

"We're on our way," Kyle replied as the rangers left the Youth Center in five streaks of color.

THE COMMAND CENTER

The rangers landed at the Command Center, hoping to see a sight of Zordon, but their dreams did not come true.

"Zelda what is it?" Joan asked.

"Rangers, look," Zelda, said pointing to the viewing globe.

The rangers saw Samantha, the green ranger, playing some type of dagger, and a large dragon zord destroying the ports.

"How can we defeat them, we can't morph and zords are totaled," Greg complained.

"I have given you five enough power to morph. How you will defeat Samantha will not be for me to decide," Zelda said.

"What happens if we fail?" Cindy asked with concern.

"Then Earth will fall to Divatox's future. Humanity will be enslaved for her will," Zelda said as the rangers looked down at the floor.

"We can't let them win, for the sake of the Earth, we will fight until we breathe our last breath," Kyle said.

"Good luck rangers, and may the power protect you," Zelda said.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" they all said in unison as they morphed.

DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE

Zelda transported the rangers to Downtown, where Samantha was broadcasting to the Dragonzord. They approached her casually, but she must have seen or sensed their coming. She put aside the dagger and produced a large sword. Before she could strike, a force teleported the six out into the desert.

ANGEL GROVE DESERT

The six glanced around at their new settings for a few seconds, and Samantha began the attack. She took the sword, charged it and let the blasts fly at the rangers. They flew back as sparks ignited on their armor. There was no way to defeat her, she was too powerful.

As the next wave hit, Kyle began thinking of how Earth would be under Divatox's rule. They wouldn't live to see it, however, his little sister, Amanda, would be a slave to the evil that had tried to prevent. For her sake, he would make sure she never lived to see it.

THE COMMAND CENTER

Zelda watched the viewing globe, seeing the rangers go down again. She would not be able to maintain their power much longer, and then they would be defenseless. Suddenly, buttons began beeping on the main console, and Zelda rushed over.

"Search complete, subject found in sector 10 Q9! YES!" she commented, pressing more buttons.

"Hold on Zordon, you'll be back here soon!" she said as her brother's tube began lighting up again. As it reached the normal operating capacity, the outline of Zordon's head came into view, and then the full head.

"YES! YOU'RE BACK!" Zelda said.

"Where are the rangers?" Zordon asked.

"In the desert. They are going to lose, and die, they do not have enough power," Zelda said.

"Their power levels will be replenished," Zordon said, prophetically.

ANGEL GROVE DESERT

In the desert, Kyle could feel Zordon replenishing his energy, giving him the strength to fight. He rose up, called for his sword, and began dueling Samantha. He deflected her blows, and eventually knocked the large sword out of her hands. He pulled his Blade Blaster to blaster mode, and fired a shot at Samantha. 

She stopped, apparently stunned at the blast. Kyle turned, and destroyed the sword, and suddenly, Samantha de-morphed. The other rangers did the same, revealing themselves.

"What have I done?" Samantha said, Rita's spell breaking. 

"What you did, you did under Rita's spell. It wasn't your fault," Kyle said.

"But what do I do now?" Samantha asked.

"Join with us. Fight against Rita and Divatox," Cindy said.

"We need all the help we can get," Joan said.

Samantha weighed the options, and then made her decision.

"All right, I'll join with you," she said, shaking Kyle's hand.

Suddenly Ross' communicator beeped.

"Rangers," Zordon said.

"ZORDON!" the teens exclaimed, glad to hear their leader's voice again.

"Rangers, this is a historic day. The prophecy has been fulfilled, the sixth ranger is now on our side," Zordon said.

The teens put their hands into a pile and jumped up, celebrating the new friend and ally they had gained.

RITA'S PALACE

At the palace, Rita was in deep, deep trouble.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO A SIMPLE MIND CONTROLLING SPELL! YOU'RE PATHETIC, YOU WILL BE REPLACED, AND EXECUTED!" Divatox roared as the portal back to 2525 opened.

Rita gulped. She had failed, and her boss would replace her, and then she would travel back to 2525 to be killed for her failure. But an even worse evil was coming, and the puny power rangers would not defeat it.

A/N: HOORAY! The Green ranger is now an ally! Hope people realized my shout-out to the _Matrix Reloaded_. If not e-mail me for the quote I twisted into the story.


	8. A Greater Evil Emerges

Disclaimer: Saban owns the rangers, Zordon, Divatox and Lord Zedd. I'm just the puppeteer who jerks the strings.

A/N: Here it comes, my favorite villain, and a change of zords. By the way, soon, three of the rangers will be gone, and not in some dumb peace conference cover up. The new rangers will appear most likely between chapters 10-12, on the one-year anniversary of the teens being chosen for rangers. 

Chapter 8-A Greater Evil Emerges

ANGEL GROVE MOTOCROSS COURSE

It was Saturday, and the six teens were competing in a motocross event for the orphaned children of Angel Grove. The teens always loved charity events, and had been training for the event for months, teaching others how to ride the ATVs. This would be the perfect day, and strangely, Rita hadn't been acting up much since the conversion of Samantha. 

The rangers were going to rejoice soon, because it was almost one year ago that Zordon chose them to become power rangers and protect the Earth. What a celebration that would be. 

DIVATOX'S PALACE-2525

Divatox sat watching her enemies, the power rangers, racing on a dirt course. Rita had not tried nearly enough as she should have, and a change was needed.

"Guards, release prisoner 1321, bring him to the throne room. He and I must depart for the past," Divatox said, rising up.

RITA'S PALACE-1994

Rita observed the rangers on Earth, and was beginning to plan her attack. Suddenly the wind blew, and another time portal opened inside the palace as Divatox stepped out.

"Hail Queen Divatox," Rita said, bowing.

"Save it, R! Listen, I've been observing you from the future, and you have not been doing half of what I expected from you. So, an old adversary is replacing you, I believe. His name is…Lord Zedd," Divatox proclaimed as lightning struck, thunder crashed and an earthquake shook the palace. 

A large serpent like zord began flying toward the palace. Its low roar was causing the earthquake. The movement stopped as a plank descended, and a door opened. A man, at least Divatox assumed it was a man exited the craft.

The reason for the assumption was that Lord Zedd's skin had melted away, and his muscles and flesh were revealed, along with silver tubing veins to assist him living. Zedd's eyes had been burned, and were replaced with a ruby red visor lense. Atop his head was a type of band with a large Z sticking up from it. Zedd wielded a large staff, also with a Z on it.

"I AM LORD ZEDD! EMPEROR OF ALL I SEEK!" he exclaimed as he entered the castle.

"Why may I ask am I being replaced, with him?" Rita asked.

"He has a much better record of destruction than you, more magic, and a greater…wand," Divatox said, smiling at Zedd.

"Prove it," Rita said.

"Well, motor mouth, I have eliminated our foes on Mirinoi, and I am about to convert this tacky shack into a regal palace," Zedd said as he turned, zapping white energy out of the Z on his staff, and transforming the small, shabby palace into a large dark one.

Divatox turned to Rita and said, "Now, Rita, you're fired," 

Rita glanced back at Zedd, and then to  Divatox and said, "What happens to me and my minions?" 

"Your minions will stay here, that is, only Goldar," Divatox said as she eliminated Squatt and Baboo. Zedd then destroyed Finster.

"You, are no longer fit to live in the dungeons," Divatox said, shoving her into the middle of the room. As Rita stood up, Divatox charged her staff, zapping Rita, Zedd followed, and soon an explosion occurred, killing Rita.

"You have your orders," Divatox said, jumping into the portal.

Lord Zedd walked to the balcony, and emitted a red ray, scanning Earth for something to create his first monster with. He found a piranha in the Rampoon River, and decided to recreate Pirantis-Head, the monster he eliminated Mirinoi's rangers with.

ANGEL GROVE MOTOCROSS COURSE

At the third stop, Samantha heard her communicator going off, and the other teens went over to a wooded area.

"Go ahead Zordon," Samantha said.

"Teleport to the Command Center immediately. There is an severe situation growing," Zordon said. 

The rangers pressed buttons and disappeared in six streaks of light.

THE COMMAND CENTER

The rangers landed in the Command Center. 

"Zordon, what is it?" Kyle asked.

"Rangers, over the past 10 hours, a dramatic change has occurred with our nemeses. First, Rita Repulsa has been eliminated by Divatox," Zordon said.

The rangers began cheering as Zelda hushed them.

"Unfortunately, she has been replaced with a far greater evil. Observe the viewing globe," Zelda said as the rangers turned.

"The being you are seeing is Lord Zedd. A higher evil, responsible for eliminating every power ranger in the dimension we came from," Zelda said.

"Now he has unleashed his first monster, Pirantis-Head. Defeat this monster rangers, and show this new foe your powers," Zordon said.

"We will Zordon," Joan said.

The rangers turned, removed their morphers and said, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" 

DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE

The rangers were teleported to Pirantis-Head's location and pulled out their power weapons.

Pirantis-Head laughed and said, "Let's see how you do against Zedd's putties,"

Twenty putties appeared, only they were much different. To start, they were dressed in white, had red eyes and had a mysterious Z on their chests. 

The rangers furiously fought with them, but they did not go away. The putties were much tougher, throwing the rangers back. It looked like they were to win, but it was Samantha, who kicked the Z on their chest, crumbling the putties. The other rangers did the same, and the putties were soon gone.

LORD ZEDD'S PALACE

Up on the balcony, Zedd spoke, his body glowing a furious red.

"Let's see how pathetic those zords are against an enlarged monster," Zedd said as a silver orb appeared.

He hurled the orb off the balcony and down to Earth.

DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE

At the rangers' location, a silver orb hit Pirantis-Head, and exploded. He grew to an enormous size, and the rangers already knew their plan of action.

"We need dinozord power!" the original five said as their zords awoke.

The giant Pirantis-Head chuckled and said, "These zords won't be running like this again for a _long_ time," 

He removed a large flute, which had two fish heads on it, and began playing. Suddenly, the dinozords were turning blue, becoming frozen, and now they were powerless.

"NO!" Greg yelled.

"How did he do that?" Cindy asked.

"That's not possible," Ross said in disbelief.

"Don't worry guys, I'll call on the power of the Dragon Zord," Samantha said, pulling out the Dragon Dagger. The Dragon Zord arose from the murky depths of Angel Grove Harbor, and was ready to fight.

Pirantis-Head began playing his flute, and the Dragon Zord became frozen in mid-step. Samantha pulled hands away as the Dragon Dagger also became frozen.

The rangers stood together, and teleported away, retreating from battle.

THE COMMAND CENTER

The rangers arrived at the Command Center and removed their helmets. 

"Zordon, that monster was enlarged and it froze our zords," Kyle began.

"That's not all, look," Zelda said pointing to the viewing globe. 

The rangers saw as Pirantis-Head played his flute, and the Tyrannosaurs and Dragon zords began wreaking havoc throughout Angel Grove.

"What do we do now?" Joan asked.

"We can't do anything," Kyle said.

Zelda turned to the downtrodden rangers and said, "There is one thing we can do,"

"What?" the rangers asked.

"We will use the thunderzords," Zelda said.

A/N: The Zedd beginning will be over in the next chapter. Ciao for now.


	9. The New Artillery

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers.

A/N: Lord Zedd has come, and disastrous consequences will emerge in the next chapter. I hate to admit, but soon this story will be over, and I will move on to my next story: _Zeo United_, continuing the fight, minus Zedd and just Divatox and a new character.

Chapter 9-The New Artillery

THE COMMAND CENTER

The rangers turned to Zelda, and said together, "Thunderzords?"

Zelda nodded, and turned to Zordon, who continued, saying, "The thunderzords are an upgrade to your dinozords that Zelda and I have been working on. They are much more powerful and will assist you with Lord Zedd,"

Cindy asked, "But Zordon, how do we use these zords, when our dinozords are frozen?"  
  


"In order to obtain these valuable machines, you must unfreeze the dinozords," Zordon said.

"How?" Greg asked, as Ross posed a possible answer.

"If I can invent a supersonic sound beacon, position it at Pirantis-Head's flute, then it will backfire, destroying the flute and freeing the zords," he said.

"How long would it take?" Joan asked.

"A day, maybe two," Ross replied.

"Ross, begin work on this device, rangers, try to relax, I will call you when we are ready," Zelda said.

"Wait, what about me, do I get a new zord?" Samantha asked.

"I am deeply sorry Samantha. The green candle Rita used to create you has started to melt, and soon your powers will be gone," Zordon said.

"How soon?" Kyle asked.

"I am not certain, it will not be a pleasant time," Zordon said.

Samantha looked at the floor as she and the ranger, minus Ross, teleported away.

LORD ZEDD'S PALACE

Lord Zedd sat on his throne, observing the destruction Pirantis-Head had caused.

"I love it! Destruction everywhere, and not a thing the power rangers can do about it. Soon, Earth will be defenseless!" Lord Zedd said, cackling.

Goldar entered and said, "You called for me, Emperor?"  
  


"YES! Find the green candle, and start burning it down, I want that ranger out of commission as soon as possible!" Zedd said as Goldar bowed and exited.

ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER

The rangers entered the Youth Center as its patrons had their eyes glued to the destruction on the TVs.

"Ernie? Could we have a round of strawberry milk shakes?" Kyle asked as Ernie turned away.

"Sure. Can you believe this? Where are the power rangers?" Ernie said as he prepared the drinks.

"I don't know," said Samantha, downtrodden.

The teens paid for the shakes and sat down. Samantha starting rubbing her head.

"Are you ok?" Kyle asked as Samantha stopped.

"Yeah, just getting like…a major headache," she said.

As the teens finished their drinks, Joan's communicator went off and they headed to the back of the Youth Center.

"We're here," Joan said.

"Teleport to the Command Center, the device is ready," Zelda said as the teens disappeared.

THE COMMAND CENTER

The rangers landed and saw Ross lift up a welding torch.

"Wow, that was fast," Kyle, commented.

"Rangers, go now, use this device, and call out to your thunderzords. They will be the mastodon-lion, pterodactyl-firebird, triceratops-unicorn, saber-toothed tiger-griffin and tyrannosaurs-red dragon thunderzords," Zordon said.

"You got it Zordon!" Kyle said as he removed his morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" the rangers said.

DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE

The six landed near City Hall, and suddenly, Samantha fell to her knees. 

"SAMANTHA!" Kyle yelled, assisting her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Joan asked.

"No, I don't feel right," Samantha, said as green energy began emanating from her body.

Kyle contact Zordon, saying, "Zordon, something's wrong with Samantha,"

"She is being teleported back," Zordon replied as Samantha left.

Suddenly, a large explosion occurred as Ross activated the supersonic beacon. Following this was a stroke of lightning, transforming the zords.

"WOW!" the rangers said.

"Time for a test drive. We need thunderzord power now!" Kyle said.

"Mastodon-lion thunderzord power," Greg said.

"Pterodactyl-firebird thunderzord power," proclaimed Cindy.

"Triceratops-unicorn thunderzord power!" yelled Ross.

"Saber-toothed tiger griffin thunderzord power!" bellowed Joan.

"Tyrannosaurs-red dragon thunderzord power," Kyle said, coolly, as the rangers entered, combining for the new Megazord. 

The zords were much more powerful, and automatically knew when to combine, and how. The griffin and unicorn became the legs, the firebird a belt, the lion and dragon formed the body, and it supplied a helmet, where the rangers' cockpit was.

"Well, another zord to become mine," Pirantis-Head said as he blew ice from his gills. The Thunder Megazord froze, but this time, the rangers had an advantage.

"Activate heating beacon," Ross said as the ice melted away. The Thunder Megazord punched twice, and Pirantis-Head fell over.

"Thunder sword now!" the rangers said as the giant zord removed a samurai sword. It backed up, held position, and fired, cutting through Pirantis-Head.

A large explosion signaled the foe's end. The rangers cheered, defeating Zedd's first monster.

LORD ZEDD'S PALACE

Up on the moon, Zedd was furious, his body glowing a bright red.

"I will not stand for this," Zedd said.

"But Emperor, the green candle is now nothing," he said, showing a small pile of green wax.

"Yes, and I hear that the Time Eraser is near finished with repairs," Zedd said, his body cooling off.

"Soon the rangers will be no more," Goldar said as his master cackled.

THE COMMAND CENTER

The rangers de-morphed and saw Samantha was nowhere to be found.

"Zordon, where's Samantha? What happened?" Kyle asked, concern in his voice.

"Calm down. Unfortunately, the green candle has melted, and Samantha's powers are no more. She has gone up to her aunt's cabin, and will return soon," Zordon said.

Zelda directed the rangers to the viewing globe, where a message played.

"My friends, my time as a ranger is at an end. I wish it could have been longer. My days as a power ranger were some of the best I ever had in my entire life. I will return to Angel Grove, when I'm ready to face society. Do not fear, Lord Zedd never knew my identity, I am safe. Farewell, my friends, and may the power protect you," Samantha said, her face disappearing from the viewing globe.

Kyle wept silently to himself as some of the others did the same.

Suddenly, Zelda fell to the ground.

"Zelda what is it?" Cindy asked, lifting her to her feet.

"I just saw, three of you, disappearing, forever, and the strange thing was, you were piles of goop," Zelda said, as the rangers looked uncertain at one another.

A/N: Who will it be? When will Samantha return? The answers will be in Chapter 10. Please review this story.  
  



	10. Changing of the Guard

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers.

A/N: OK, get ready, three of my beloved characters are about to leave us and be replaced. Here are the new replacements, and their stats. Don't forget, it's been one year since Zordon chose the rangers, so the eldest rangers are now 17.

Susan Lee: Age 16-Chinese American martial arts competitor from (Where do you think?) China.

Neil Simms: Age 16-Extraordinary athlete, excelling in every field of athletics.

Kathy Palmer: Age 16-Student in Kyle's women's self defense class.

Age Check 

Samantha Collins-17

Kyle Martis-17

Ross Kendal-16

Greg Stone-16

Cindy Jennings-16

Joan Cabot-17

Got it? OK, on to chapter 10. Please review after reading.

Chapter 10-Changing of the Guard

DIVATOX'S PALACE-2525

Divatox saw that the Time Eraser was fully charged, and ready to eliminate someone in the past. She first typed in 1994, and Angel Grove. She targeted her first victim, Ross Kendal, and then Cindy Jennings, and finally Joan Cabot. She was to target Samantha next, but the machine beeped, and said, "Machine in need of repairs,"

Divatox stared at the machine, and said, "So, it'll be easier for Zedd to defeat those two remaining puny power pukes,"  
  


ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER-1994

Inside the Youth Center, Kyle was with his women's self-defense class, showing how to ward off an attacker. His prized pupil, Kathy Palmer, demonstrated a flip, by tossing Kyle over and on to the mat. Joan smiled, seeing her neighbor, Kathy; flip Kyle, hard, on to the plush blue mat.

Over on the gymnastics equipment sat Cindy with her friend, foreign exchange student, Susan Lee, practicing for the state martial arts meet in San Diego. She had grown to love Susan like a sister, and enjoyed her companionship.

At the door were Greg Stone, and his teammate Neil Simms walked in from their basketball game. Neil and Greg went a long way back, all the way to when Greg was still living in Kansas. They parted, Neil heading for the juice bar, and Greg moving over to Cindy.

Observing all this from a table was Ross, sipping on a chocolate shake, and thumbing through _Gray's Anatomy_ for his biology test.

All of a sudden, Cindy slipped off the balance beam; Ross rushed over, as did Joan, but all three felt a sudden burst of nausea. Kyle and Greg came over, and the five went out of the Youth Center.

"Zordon," Kyle began, and continued by saying, "We have an emergency,"

"Teleport to the Command Center at once," Zordon said.

The teens teleported away in streaks of red, yellow, blue, pink and black light.

THE COMMAND CENTER

The teens landed, and Greg spoke up, saying, "Zordon, something's wrong, Cindy fell off the balance beam, and she _never _falls,"  
  


Zelda approached the rangers, touching Cindy, then Ross and Joan, examining them with her psychic energy.

"It is as I saw. Divatox has gotten to you, through her device. In a few hours, you will be erased from time itself, into puddles of your DNA," Zelda said, clearly shocked.

Greg moved to Cindy, who was crying, and kissed her, saying, "It was good while it lasted,"  
  


"Zordon, what will we do?" Kyle asked, sympathetic for his dying friends. 

"I am uncertain Kyle, at this moment, the evil here will strike, when we do not have enough power to defeat it," Zordon replied.

LORD ZEDD'S PALACE

Lord Zedd sat, chuckling to himself.

"So, the rangers are numbered to just two? That will be simple. Goldar, take a legion of putties and eliminate the last two power rangers," Zedd said as his minion disappeared.

THE COMMAND CENTER

Kyle and Greg painfully watched as their comrades and friends began slowly dissolving into goop.

"Kyle, the RADBUG is yours now," Ross said as his face disappeared.

Kyle nodded as Joan's remaining body moved toward Ross for a final kiss.

"Greg, I love you, and I always will," Cindy said, crying.

"I will not forget you, and our time together," Greg said, sadly, as he saw his girlfriend's head dissolve.

In mere minutes, the former power rangers were puddles of their DNA, which evaporated from the Command Center's floors. 

At that exact same minute, the alarms went off, and Zordon said, "Rangers, Goldar and putties have appeared in the park. Be careful, Goldar is ruthless and will use your emotions against you,"

Kyle turned and said, "It's Morphin Time!"  
  


"Mastodon!" Greg shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus," Kyle proclaimed.

ANGEL GROVE PARK

Kyle and Greg landed, seeing over fifty putties waiting for them.

"Well, well, it appears that Divatox left two fresh puny power rangers for me to finish off," Goldar said, removing a large sword.

"Since Divatox isn't here, and Zedd is too much of a coward, you're going to have to pay for killing our friends!" Greg said, pointing at Goldar.

Goldar waved his hand, and the first round of putties came toward the two rangers. They fought them off, but another wave came, and then another, and another, until the putties were actually defeating the rangers. Goldar raised his hand again, and the putties backed away.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Kyle said as he got to his feet.

Goldar jumped, and extended a set of gold wings, with black feathers on them. He kicked Kyle and Greg back, and they both hit separate trees. 

The impact severely wounded Kyle and Greg as under their armor, they were bleeding.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Goldar laughed as he shoved his sword into the ground. Near where Kyle and Greg were, the ground exploded, and the two rangers flew into the air, slamming into the ground.

Goldar walked over to Kyle, and raised his sword, ready for a kill.

"You are pathetic, red ranger, and you have failed. Say farewell to your world!" he said.

"Don't count on it!" a female voice said as someone in the yellow ranger uniform kicked Goldar over. Two others in the pink and blue uniforms came, assisting Kyle and Greg to their feet. The strangers eliminated the remaining putties, and surprised Goldar, with a few karate moves.

Goldar backed away, and disappeared in a crimson flash of light.

The three came over to Greg and Kyle.

"Some good fighting," Greg commented.

"Just one question I have for you: who the hell are you?" Kyle asked.

The one in yellow was about to answer, when Kyle's communicator beeped.

"Rangers, return to the Command Center," Zelda ordered as the five teleported back.

THE COMMAND CENTER

The rangers landed, Kyle and Greg immediately removed their helmets.

"Zordon, who are these…these…impostors?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, Kyle Martis?" The one in pink began. She removed her helmet to reveal a head of lush blonde hair, blue eyes. 

"KATHY?" Kyle stated, obviously shocked.

The other two removed their helmets. One was a male, the other female.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Susan, Neil?" Greg said in utter disbelief.

"Yes rangers. These are the new replacements for our fallen allies. There is also to be a sixth, created by Zelda and myself," Zordon said.

"That ranger is ready to meet you all," Zelda said, as an immense white light descended from the ceiling. 

Kyle stared as the new ranger emerged from the light. Whoever it was, they couldn't replace the loyalty and determination of Samantha. Kyle observed that the ranger had a chest armor plate, like Samantha, and was covered in white. They removed their helmet, revealing a head of long brown hair, and soft teal eyes.

"Hey guys," the ranger spoke.

"SAMANTHA!" Greg and Kyle said, speechlessly as they hugged the new ranger.

Kathy, Neil, Susan, Zelda and Zordon smiled at this momentous event.

The alarms went off as Samantha commented, "So much for a welcome home party,"  
  


"Rangers, Zedd has unleashed Nimrod, the Scarlet Sentinel, be careful, for she has two assistants to help her," Zordon said.

"We will Zordon, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" the rangers said.

"Tigerzord," Samantha said.

"Mastodon," Greg exclaimed.

"Pterodactyl!" Kathy yelled.

"Triceratops," Neil bellowed.

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Susan proclaimed.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Kyle screeched.

A/N: The first battle of the new team will happen in Chapter 11. Then it will be time for the Orb of Doom to be implanted in the Earth, and for the Alien Rangers of Aquitar to come. Please review this chapter. 

Ciao for now

  
  



	11. Back to Action

Disclaimer: You know the drill: I don't own Saban's gravy train; I just hijack sometimes it for some hostage characters.

A/N: Wow! It's definitely been a while since I updated. (12 days) This was because we got DSL, now I can upload more frequently and faster.

Chapter 11-Back to Action

ANGEL GROVE POWER PLANT

The rangers landed at the city's power plant, where a large monster, which looked like a giant fist stood.

"Ah, rangers, so good of you to join us," Nimrod said in a gruff feminine voice.

"Us?" Samantha said, slowly advancing on the creature.

"Yes, us," Nimrod replied as two grotesque, hairy creatures appeared alongside The Scarlet Sentinel.

"Rangers, meet AC and DC, my battalion units," Nimrod said, removing a metal staff.

The six rangers huddled together, and formulated a plan.

"OK, Kyle Susan; you guys go for AC. The rest of you, go for DC, and as for me; the Nimrod is mine," Samantha said as the rangers attacked.

Kyle and Susan stood no match for AC, and DC pummeled the other rangers. As for Samantha, she had some assistance from a new tool. Zelda has sculpted a saber called Saba. As Samantha kept dealing blows, AC and DC became weaker and more susceptible to the rangers' attacks.

Samantha activated a mini flamethrower on Saba, and Nimrod exploded in a huge fireball.

LORD ZEDD'S PALACE

"How dare these new rangers interrupt the fun I'm having!" Zedd roared as he hurled down a grow bomb.

ANGEL GROVE POWER PLANT

Down at the power plant, Nimrod took the bomb and grew to city squashing size.

"Whoa! Time to test out our zords!" Susan exclaimed.

"WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!" the rangers, minus Samantha proclaimed.

The five zords emerged as AC and DC appeared on the scene. The rangers jumped in, but hesitated to make the Thunder Megazord.

"Tigerzord, power up!" Samantha said as a large white tiger trampled to where Samantha was. It growled loudly, but Samantha's calm voice soon quieted it. She entered the cockpit, and stuck Saba into a slot.

"WARRIOR MODE!" Samantha yelled as the tiger transformed into a large white human zord. Its tail became a sword, and Samantha quickly eliminated DC with it.

"Rangers," Zelda began, telepathically to the rangers. "Combine your zords with Samantha's to form the MegaTigerzord,"

"What about mine?" Kyle asked.

"Use both of your zords to eliminate your remaining foes," Zelda said.

"Right," Kyle said as he converted Red Dragon to warrior mode.

"We need MegaTigerzord power now!" the other rangers said as their zords began combining into a large armor accessory for the Tigerzord.

As the MegaTigerzord began kicking Nimrod, Red Dragon and Kyle swung a staff at AC. In a few short minutes, AC was eliminated.

"My baby!" Nimrod screeched as the MegaTigerzord let the Firebird loose to deliver the final move. The zord pierced through The Scarlet Sentinel, creating a massive explosion.

"We're back in action!" Samantha exclaimed as the new team celebrated its first victory.

ANGEL GROVE HIGH SCHOOL (JUNIOR PROM)

**BE WARNED: THERE IS A MINOR SEX SCENE HINTED IN THE FOLLOWING PART OF THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT, STOP READING RIGHT NOW, IT'S NOT GONNA MATTER, BECAUSE IT'S ADDRESSED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Samantha Collins entered the prom in a sparkling silver dress. Her date, Kyle Martis, also entered, in a black tuxedo. They had not seen each other for months, and were ready to get reacquainted. Along with this couple came Susan Lee and Neil Simms. Neil had had his eye on Susan for a long time, but it was only weeks ago that they confessed their yearning for each other.

Greg didn't come, because he was still coping with the loss of his love, Cindy, and Kathy was unfortunately not able to find a date for the prom.

Samantha and Kyle made their way to the dance floor where _Unchained Melody_ was playing. The two teens slowly danced, falling deeper and deeper in love. Samantha gracefully moved closer to Kyle, laying her head on his shoulder. Kyle stared up at the mirror ball, thinking silently to himself, _this is heaven._

As Susan swayed softly along to the music, Neil moved closer to his love. He calmly reached his hands to her head, rotated it, and kissed her. _Oh my God! My first kiss, this is so magical! _Susan thought as she enjoyed the moment of fiery passion.

Samantha and Kyle exited into a hallway, wanting to be away from the other students.

"Samantha," Kyle began.

"Yes Kyle?" Samantha replied.

"Ever since I saw you that day at the competition, I knew I loved you. Now, you're back here, and we love each other inside this relationship. The thing is Samantha, I dream about taking the next step," Kyle said, a tad bit embarrassed.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Samantha said, wooing her boyfriend with a soft feminine voice.

Kyle nodded, and revealed a key to Miss Applebee's room. He unlocked the door, and the couple went inside.

A/N: Chapter 12 should be up soon.


	12. Back to the Past

Disclaimer: Saban owns the rangers. 

A/N: OK, this definitely signals the end of this story. The Alien Rangers will arrive VERY soon. Anyway, and someone knows about Samantha and Kyle's…activity.

Chapter 12-Back to the Past

ANGEL GROVE HIGH SCHOOL

Samantha and Kyle sat in class, holding hands, until Miss Applebee and their stern faced principal, Miss Davis, entered the room. The six teens shared the same feeling as the rest of the class. Everyone at Angel Grove High knew not to mess with Miss Davis.

"Well students, apparently, two of us have become frisky. Last week at the prom, two of the students snuck into this room, and participated in sexual intercourse. I will let Miss Davis continue the rest of this," Miss Applebee said, sitting down at her desk.

"Students, this is not acceptable. I have scheduled a doctor to come talk to you all about sex, STDs, and a few other things. If the two who committed this act, or anyone else attempts to do it, they will be personally expelled," Miss Davis said with anger in her voice.

She exited, and Miss Applebee began the school day.

LORD ZEDD'S PALACE

Lord Zedd had just finished preparing Serpentera for an assault on Earth, when the wind picked up, and a time portal opened in the chamber of command. Out stepped Divatox, and a few piranhatrons, carrying a large black box.

"Hail Queen Divatox," Zedd said, bowing.

Divatox motioned for him to rise, leading him to the box.

"Zedd, I have found the perfect tool, able for you to eliminate the rangers, and be able to get a hold of Earth in this time," Divatox said as the piranhatrons opened the box.

Zedd stared, seeing a large silver sphere, with dimly glowing circuitry. 

"Is this what I think it is?" Zedd asked, stretching his arm out to touch the object.

"Yes. It is the Orb of Doom, on loan to me from Master Vile. Just stick into the Earth, and time will spin backwards, changing the ages of the rangers, and disabling the morphing grid in the process," Divatox said, smiling.

"This will be a very momentous occasion," Zedd commented to his queen. 

"Of course, and I will personally assist you with it," Divatox said as a throne appeared, and Divatox disappeared.

ANGEL GROVE YOUTH CENTER

The teens sat together at one table, as Kyle went to get drinks for the group.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," Samantha began as the group listened.

"The couple that had sex in Miss Applebee's room, that was…Kyle and I. We-," Samantha stopped as Kathy butt into the conversation.

"WERE YOU BOTH DRUNK? YOU COULD BE PREGNANT, HE COULD HAVE GIVEN YOU AIDS!" she said in a shrill whisper.

"Relax, we used protection," Samantha said coolly as Kyle returned with the drinks.

Suddenly, Kyle's communicator went off as the teens exited.

"Zordon," Kyle said.

"Rangers, Divatox is in the park, you must be extremely careful when battling her," Zordon said over the communicator.

"We will. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Kyle yelled.

ANGEL GROVE PARK

The rangers landed in the park, seeing a woman dressed in a short, black dress with a large red cape, and a strange golden mask covering her eyes. 

"Rangers, how nice of you to join me for the planting of the Orb!" Divatox said as twenty putties appeared and the rangers began fighting.

"RANGERS! Divatox plans to use the Orb of Doom to turn the world back in time! Prevent her from planting the Orb!" Zelda said telepathically.

Kyle made a move toward Divatox, who zapped him back with her staff. She turned to the Orb, and zapped it, electrifying it with energy.

The Orb began spinning, and throughout the universe, Earth began rotating counterclockwise. 

"YES!" Divatox screamed as she disappeared with the putties.

Instantly, the rangers de-morphed and were revealed to be only children of 10.

"What happened?" the young Greg asked.

"I don't know. The Orb must have triggered the morphing grid to shut off because of our ages," Kathy said.

The young Kyle reached for his communicator, getting a disabled signal.

"It must've jammed the communications and teleportation systems," he said.

The young Samantha stood, staring at the park goers, who were now decreased in age.

"Why don't we rest, and make the trek to the Command Center instead of school tomorrow?" she suggested.

The others agreed and parted their separate ways.

ANGEL GROVE DESERT

In the morning, the children bid their parents goodbye and began the long trek on their bicycles until they reached the beginnings of the long, treacherous Angel Grove Desert. It must have been hours, the children wandered on and on, with no sign of the Command Center.

LORD ZEDD'S PALACE

Divatox stood up with a fiendish smile on her face.

"Send down the putties, there will be no ways these…children will win," she proclaimed.

ANGEL GROVE DESERT

In the desert, ten putties appeared as the kids assumed fighting stances. They attempted many of their moves, but needed that bit of age to help them achieve the moves. The putties began attacking the kids, and they cried out in terror and pain. 

As Samantha was punched once again, she cried out in her mind, "ZELDA!!!!"

THE COMMAND CENTER

Zelda fell flat to the floor, her meditation interrupted by Samantha's cry. She rose up, typing in Samantha's DNA signature. On the viewing globe, she saw as the putties were injuring younger versions of the rangers. Zelda disappeared in a white streak, off to retrieve the children.

ANGEL GROVE DESERT

A white streak appeared as Zelda's fingertips filled with white energy. She obliterated the putties as the injured rangers trotted over to her. She surged with energy and returned the group back to the Command Center.

THE COMMAND CENTER

The kids were astonished as Zelda instantly healed their wounds. 

"Rangers, I am very upset at Divatox's plan, to turn you into children. The Earth is defenseless," Zordon said.

"But…why are we still here?" Samantha asked.

"There is another group that can protect Earth," Zelda said, beginning a communication.

On the viewing globe stood six strange men and women. They had a strange jellyfish looking thing on their heads.

"Zelda, and Zordon of Eltar, to whom do we owe this?" one blonde creature said.

"Delphine, Divatox has planted the Orb of Doom into Earth, and has turned everyone into a younger form of their self," Zelda said.

"Since Aquitar has been at peace for some time, could you come to Earth and watch over it while our rangers find a way to undo Divatox's spell?" Zordon asked.

Delphine nodded and the five disappeared in colored streaks of light. 

"Zordon, who were those guys?" Susan asked.

"They are the Alien Rangers of Aquitar. Aquitar is a world made completely of water, so be on guard for the Aquitians, they need to be hydrated at all times," Zordon said.

LORD ZEDD'S PALACE

Divatox looked out to space, seeing the six Aquitians flying across the galaxy.

"OOH! The Aquitar rangers! How can I forget so much?" Divatox said, storming across the room.

"What shall I do?" Zedd asked.

"Send down the Tengas," Divatox said as fifteen bird like aliens appeared and flew off.

THE COMMAND CENTER

The Aquitians landed in the Command Center, and gazed down at the children.

"Delphine, these are our earthen rangers. Samantha, Kyle, Susan, Greg, Kathy and Neil," Zelda said smiling.

Delphine, dressed in a ninja robe with white underneath introduced her team. Aurico, in red, Cestro in blue, Tideus in yellow, Corcus in black, and Cestria in pink. 

Suddenly, the alarms went off and the twelve rangers turned their eyes to the viewing globe.

"Zedd has unleashed the Tengas, a more powerful fighting force in the park, along with Goldar," Zordon said.

"It's Morphin Time!" Delphine said as the six Aquitians placed their arms to their chests.

"White Aquitar Ranger power!" Delphine exclaimed.

"Black Aquitar Ranger power!" Corcus said.

"Pink Aquitar Ranger power!" Cestria said.

"Blue Aquitar Ranger power!" Cestro yelled.

"Yellow Aquitar Ranger power!" Tideus screeched.

"Red Aquitar Ranger power!" Aurico proclaimed.  
  


ANGEL GROVE PARK

The Alien Rangers arrived, and combated with the Tengas. After the birds had flown the coop, Delphine and Cestria took on Goldar. That is, until Zedd threw down a grow bomb, making Goldar gargantuan. 

"It's time to call our Battle Borgs!" Delphine said.

"Right," Aurico said.

"Tidal Energies of the Galaxy hear our call, Battle Borgs power up!" the Alien Rangers said.

At this, six mammoth human looking zords appeared, and the Alien Rangers just stood, focusing their minds with their Battle Borgs.

The Battle Borgs performed any move that the Aquitians did. Goldar became overwhelmed, and fell, exploding as Delphine's Battle Borg delivered the final blow.

The Alien Rangers bowed to onlookers as they returned to the Command Center.

LORD ZEDD'S PALACE

"NO!" Lord Zedd said, his body furiously glowing crimson.

"Don't worry Zedd, soon the rangers will be under my control," Divatox said, wielding her staff.

"How?" Zedd asked.

"You will see, in time," Divatox said, laughing diabolically.

THE COMMAND CENTER

The Alien Rangers returned to the Command Center, where they celebrated in their victory.

"Zordon, the Aquitians can't stay forever, how will we get back to normal?" Samantha asked.

"I am getting to work on a re-aging device, it should be ready very soon," Zelda said.

"Good, I don't know how long I can last in this body," Kyle said.

A/N: The re-aging process will begin, but will continue with the Zeo Quest. Read and review, chapter 13 will be up the first week of June.

  
  



	13. Curve in the Road

Disclaimer: Saban owns the rangers.

A/N: Here comes a plot twist and the three-chapter ending of _Against All Odds_. PUL-EEEZE Read and review.

Chapter 13-Curve in the Road

THE COMMAND CENTER-3 DAYS LATER

The kids watched impatiently as Zelda made the finishing touches on the Re-Aging machine. She took the power coins, inserting them into the machine, powering it up. 

"It is ready," Zelda said, smiling brightly.

Kathy was first, and she reverted to herself in a pink shirt, jean overalls and a sweater. Before anyone else could use the machine, a swarm of Tengas entered the Command Center, and smashed the Re-Aging machine to the floor. The birds disappeared as Zelda saw the havoc they caused. 

"Now what do we do?" Neil asked.

"Do not fret rangers. The next available and accessible power source is the Zeo crystal. It is much more powerful, and will help you. It has been split into five pieces, and scattered throughout time. You will each go on a journey to a different time to retrieve your part of the crystal," Zordon said.

A large portal opened by the viewing globe, and began glowing different colors.

"Go now rangers, time is not on our side," Zordon said.

"Be careful rangers of Earth," Delphine said.

"We will, Delphine," Greg said.

The children entered the portal, which closed behind them. Kathy turned to Zordon and said, "Zordon, what should I do?"  
  


"Live as if you were not a power ranger," Zordon said.

Kathy sighed, nodded and bid the Aquitians farewell as she teleported away.

LORD ZEDD'S PALACE

"What the next phase of your plan my queen?" Lord Zedd asked.

"Well, step one is to distract the Alien Rangers. Step two is to lure pink ranger into a trap, and kidnap her. Step three is to posses her mind," Divatox said as a being appeared.

"Zedd I'd like you to meet Hydro Hog, the Alien Rangers greatest nemesis," Divatox said.

Hydro Hog chuckled and headed down to Earth.

THE YOUTH CENTER

Kathy sipped on soda and thumbed through the last pages of _Gone with the Wind_ and thought about why she was the only one not streaming through time. She paid for her drink and exited, taking a stroll through the park.

ANGEL GROVE PARK

Kathy smiled as she passed the playground. She saw siblings swinging together on a tire swing, a mother walking her infant twins in a stroller and a newly married couple playing with their son. She wanted to be an adult so much, it sometimes hurt her. Suddenly, her perfect vision was shattered by the arrival of seven Tengas. 

Kathy assumed fighting stance trying to get rid of the beasts. She got two, but the rest swarmed over her, and teleported her away.

MEANWHILE 

In their respective times, the kids were coming closer and closer to becoming their teenage selves once more. 

Susan's journey took her to China where a wise old prophetess assisted her up a cold mountain to find the yellow crystal as a source of heat.

Neil's journey took him to Scotland where he wandered with a Scottish warrior through a fog until he found his part of the crystal.

Kyle's journey took him to Mexico, specifically in the desert. He gave a dying woman water, and she led him to a buried treasure, which was the red Zeo crystal.

Greg's journey took him to Japan where a samurai warrior trained him, and presented the black crystal as his prize.

Samantha's journey took her to England where she was brought up in etiquette by Queen Elizabeth, and received the white crystal.

LORD ZEDD'S PALACE

Kathy awoke in a dungeon, her head in severe pain. When her sight focused, she saw she was face to face with her arch nemeses: Divatox and Lord Zedd.

"Divatox? Lord Zedd?" Kathy said.

"In the flesh honey," Divatox said.

Kathy tried standing up, but was electrocuted by some unseen force.

"Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that, we need you intact for our little task," Lord Zedd said fiendishly.

Kathy looked up as Divatox and Zedd were laughing, taking a look at Kathy.

"If you try and destroy Earth, I'll-," she began.

"SILENCE!" Divatox said, zapping her with her staff.

Zedd followed this with a bolt from his staff, and the two combined their strikes. Kathy's eyes flashed red for a brief moment, and then returned to her casual blue. 

"What is this task?" Kathy calmly asked, standing up, the barriers released.

"We have given you the power to morph. Take your firebird thunderzord, and destroy Angel Grove with it. Then defeat the Alien Rangers of Aquitar, and the world will be ours," Divatox said.

"I will obey you both, my emperor, and my queen," Kathy said, casually removing her morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" she yelled.

"Pterodactyl!" 

DOWNTOWN ANGEL GROVE

Delphine paused, stepping out of battle with Hydro Hog. Cestria rushed to her, leaving the men to deal with the monster.

"Delphine, what is it?" Cestria asked.

"Something is wrong," Delphine responded.

As if containing an answer, the pink firebird thunderzord soared above Angel Grove, spewing fire throughout the town.

"We now have the enemy, and she is us," Cestria commented.

Delphine psychically called her Battle Borg, which promptly stopped, and squashed Hydro Hog.

"Delphine, what is it?" Tideus asked.

"It is Kathleen, she has turned against us, we must force the firebird out of the air!" she replied.

The Aquitians focused their minds on their Battle Borgs, and snatched the bird out of the air. Kathy ejected and landed in the park. The Aquitians left downtown, heading for the park.

ANGEL GROVE PARK

The Alien Rangers slowly advanced on Kathy, but did not do it successfully. She turned, zapping her former comrades with her Blade Blaster.

"Kathleen, why do you do this?" Cestria asked 

"Because my queen told me too," Kathy said as she created a ring of fire around the Alien Rangers.

The Alien Rangers were trapped behind their greatest peril, fire, the one thing that could extinguish the lives of the water beings. It looked like today would be evil's day.

THE COMMAND CENTER

A time portal opened, and the five children appeared, their crystal pieces in hand. Zelda collected the pieces, and molded them together. After this, the morphers reappeared on the children, and they turned back into their teenage selves.

"WE DID IT!" Samantha said, hugging Kyle.

"Unfortunately, there are consequences here in the present. Lord Zedd and Divatox have corrupted Kathy's mind, and she is now about to eliminate the Aquitians," Zordon said.

"We'll stop her," Kyle prophesied. 

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" the group said for the first time in a while.

A/N: Here it comes! Ranger versus rangers. The suspense will KILL you.


	14. Evil at Work

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers.

A/N: Here comes the actual last chapter of _Against All Odds_, chapter15 will be an author's thanks and a sort of epilogue. Please read and review.

Chapter 14-Evil At Work

ANGEL GROVE PARK

The rangers landed in the park, and converted their Blade Blasters into a new water mode. They extinguished the ring of fire around the Aquitians, much to the dismay of their former ally in pink. The Alien Rangers thanked their earthen counterparts, and were preparing to depart.

"Rangers, do not let your emotions for your fallen comrade interfere with this battle. If you do not win, evil will claim Earth for Divatox, and soon the universe will as well. Good luck rangers of Earth, and farewell," Delphine said as the Aquitians flew up and away from Earth.

"I really don't want to do this, but if it will save Earth, then I must," Kyle said, leading the team to Kathy's location. 

The five rangers began combat, but found themselves surprisingly overwhelmed by Kathy's skills. Eventually, it was just down to Samantha and Kathy. The two assumed fighting stances and began their battle. 

"Kathy, I don't want to do this," Samantha said, ducking from a kick. 

"I do, I wish to serve my queen!" Kathy said punching at Samantha. Samantha did not dodge this blow in enough time, and fell over, her nose, bleeding. Kathy began walking toward the other rangers, and the end of the freedom of Earth.

_Samantha, hear me, Samantha_, a voice cried out in her head.

"Zelda, what are doing?" Samantha whispered quietly to herself.

_Listen to me my dear, you cannot win this battle unless you slay the beast, _Zelda responded.

"But I can't! She's my friend!" Samantha cried out.

_You poor thing, it must tear you up inside. Trust me, it will be for the best. And think: what would Kathy do were she in your position. Remember Samantha, you WERE in that position years ago, so do not fret_, Zelda said soothingly to Samantha.

Samantha rose up, calling upon Saba. Saba came down and Samantha reached for it. Kathy turned around and looked as Samantha came, charging at her. Saba impaled through her chest, her heart, sticking into a tree.

Kathy began gagging, and spitting up blood. Samantha removed Saba, seeing the large hole it had left in her friend's body. Samantha lifted Kathy's body up, and the rangers teleported back to the Command Center.

LORD ZEDD'S PALACE

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Divatox yelled as she walked to the balcony.

"I sent down the Alien Rangers' nemesis, AND I turned the Earth rangers' comrade against them! How much can these damn humans piss me off!" she screamed.

Zedd came over to her, but Divatox shoved him away, and sat on his throne, weeping. She had lost, and there was no doubt about it. Then a fiendish idea came to mind in her head, something completely dastardly and sinisterly evil. There was one critical element she had forgot to add in: the Zeo Crystal.

"Zedd, prepare a crew of Tengas for assault," Divatox said calmly.

"Why is that, my queen?" Zedd questioned.

"They are to bring back to us the Zeo Crystal. The one of many great powers in the universe that we will conquer, and control. Tell the Tengas to also take a little present for our friends, the power rangers," Divatox said as a bomb materialized in her hands.

Zedd stared at the device and the two began laughing fiendishly.

THE COMMAND CENTER

The rangers had de-morphed, and had placed Kathy on a gurney in a small medical bay. They watched as Zelda scanned to find a way to heal her. Outside the bay stood Samantha and Kyle, watching closely. Samantha was crying, regretting what she had done.

"Baby, it was the right thing to do," Kyle said, hugging his girlfriend.

"But I don't believe it," Samantha said through tears.

"Wipe your eyes, you're better than this. You're a team leader, a fighter, and a great lover," Kyle said, raising up Samantha's head.

He leaned in, and kissed passionately with his girlfriend. Samantha did not want to let go, it was soothing her, comforting her. 

"Rangers, come quickly!" Zelda said as the remaining teens rushed in.

For the first time, Samantha got to see the damage she had done. Kathy was bleeding all over, there were many other gashes on her, and not including the massive chest wound left by Saba.

"My friends…it has appeared…that…it is the end of…my time…" Kathy began, coughing heavily. "I wanted to tell you…that I do not regret choosing…this life…you will…be…near to me…always. I have loved you like…brothers and sisters, and I…will…miss you dearly. Samantha…this was not your fault…it was Divatox…she controlled me. It…was…her," she said, dying at that moment.

The teens began crying, hugging each other, and then joining Zelda for a comforting hug. The rangers returned to the main part of the Command Center.

"Rangers, do not regret your decision, it was the only way to save Kathleen," Zordon said.

"Now what do we do?" Greg asked.

"Now that the Zeo Crystal is in our possession, we will-," Zordon began, but was interrupted by a loud fluttering noise.

Ten Tengas appeared in the Command Center, squawking about.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" the computer cried out.

The Tengas grabbed the Zeo Crystal, and nine exited the Command Center. The remaining one turned, and spoke, saying, "Enjoy this present from Lord Zedd and Queen Divatox,"

It threw out a large metal sphere, rigged with dynamite and TNT.

"BOMB!" Kyle said, preparing to dive.

"Rangers, prepare for emergency teleportation," Zelda said, not even turning toward the controls, but zapping them to send the rangers off.

ANGEL GROVE DESERT

The rangers landed a good mile or two away from the Command Center. Violent explosions began rocking the Command Center, and the force shook the sand the teens stood on. After a minute or so, flames of bright orange, blue and red spewed from the Command Center, engulfing the stronghold.

"NO!" Greg said.

"Zordon!" Susan cried out.

"Zelda!" Kyle screamed.

After the flames died down, the rangers moved to the ground where the Command Center stood moments ago. There was nothing left, the viewing globe had been shattered, as was Zordon's energy tube. No one could have survived an explosion that immense, or even been injured, they would have instantly died.

"Gone, it's all gone," Samantha said tearfully.

The rangers stood, glancing at their former fortress, now leveled, and then turned, heading back on the long, grueling trek toward Angel Grove.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Author's Thanks and Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't think I need one for this.

Chapter 15-Author's Final Words/Epilogue

First of all, I'd like to thank my parents for believing in me.

I'd like to call to attention Andrea McPherren, a.k.a. Lilac Moon who began my Internet writing career. Thank you Andrea, I don't think would have _ever_ made it this far without you.

Writing has always been a passion of mine, and when I begin a new piece of work, I don't want to stop until it's finished. This saga is far from over. My next work will be _Zeo United_, in which the rangers upgrade to Zeo, followed by _Galaxy's Edge_, in which the rangers travel through space for a certain reason. The next work will be _The Lost Dimension _in which the Earthen rangers go through to a dimension that time forgot. 

I will also be planning on a reunion story for the rangers as well as a prequel series telling how Zordon and Zelda got from Eltar to Earth.

Be prepared, because the rangers are not finished, they will not BE finished until Divatox's dark future is nothing but a dark dream. 

This summer will be a great one for me; I hope to complete _Zeo United_ and possibly _Galaxy's Edge_. 

Enough of me rambling got to go graduate, ciao.

"Where there is evil, beware. Where there is destruction, be warned. This new team of mighty warriors will know no rest. Power Rangers, the legacy continues!" Dimitria (Power Rangers Turbo, 1997)


End file.
